1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to a method and system for securing high value assets such as electronic devices, including, e.g., television displays and audio equipment in a local area network such as may be used in a home.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, consumer electronics manufacturers and others have begun to provide network connectivity for high-end electronic devices such as plasma displays, audio control servers, media converters, and the like. Moreover, it is expected that this functionality will be available for more and more devices as the price of the technology is reduced. For example, Ethernet connectivity to a local area network (LAN) in a home, business, or school, may be provided by equipping each of the electronic devices with a network interface card, and connecting the devices at a common connection point such as a hub or gateway. Universal plug and play (UPnP™) is one protocol that has been developed to facilitate connectivity among devices from different vendors.
The hub or gateway, in turn, may communicate via a cable modem or DSL line to provide broadband access to the Internet. This network connectivity provides various advantages, such as allowing the electronic devices to network and transfer entertainment content among themselves. Moreover, the electronic devices may communicate via the Internet with remote servers that provide services for the electronic devices such as downloading new or updated software to the devices, performing remote programming, and uploading diagnostic data.
However, there is a need to protect such networked electronic devices from theft and to track their use in unauthorized networks.